


Red

by oximedi



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oximedi/pseuds/oximedi
Summary: Born seeing black and white is what people fear the most, and that's what this world is. No one is to speak or even mention color, since it is banned in the world. But there is a place that hides away from this black and white world, a place that they would call a color paradise. Mahiru Shirota is starting to see color after an accident with his mother, he met Kuro who decided to show him what other colors are out there and to be able to give them a name, Red seems to be stuck on his mind the most, wonder why.
 
I suck at summaries~!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My contribute to the Servamp fandom~! My first story that I feel confident about. I apologize if the story seems small on computer ;-; I'm used to it on a phone so again I apologize
> 
> But all in all I hope you enjoy it~!

Everyone fears seeing the world in black and white, but being born to see it and have no idea what color is, that is what you can fear. The world he lives in, the people are born in a black and white world and don't know what red looks like. Color is banned from his city, nothing shows emotion or feeling, no one is even to mention color or ask what color is. He sees little kids unable to look happy on their own and not forcibly by society, no matter where he turned kids and adults look like their aren't actually happy. He was actually able to make kids show an actual, genuine smile whenever he gave them a treat or helped out, wasn't it simple that way?

Mahiru Shirota was sadly born in this world. He didn't know what color was what or even knows what they are, until that day he lost mother in an accident. Seeing that color burns in his mind and he doesn't know what to call it, the color would always flash in his mind again and again like a broken record. Until he gave it the name, “Red” and he was surprised and was just curious even more what other colors there would be. This color has then stuck with him for the rest of his life growing up, the kids at his school was shun him away for even being able to see a color. He wanted the others to know what the color “red” was, he wanted the kids to be happy to see colors. They all just pushed him away and didn't bother with his statements, but 2 kids wanted to know more and so Mahiru became best friends with them.

After saying goodbye to Koyuki and Ryusei, he made his way home when he saw a small black cat that he thought was not breathing. He had a mental panic attack, but calmed down and gently picked up the cat making sure that it wasn't hurt or anything. When he got home he took the cat into the bathroom and gave it a nice bath, he was careful as to not hurt him and was gently washing his fur. He rinsed him off and grabbed a towel, gently picking him up, walking out of the bathroom and onto the couch, he dried him off carefully and saw that the cat was slightly purring. Mahiru smiled and finished drying him off, he gently placed him on the couch and went into his room to find something. He came back with a small bell and a red collar, putting the bell on the collar he knelt in front of the cat and put the collar on him.

Seeing the cat, he thought of a few names but he came up with a simple one, “I’ll name you Kuro. Since your fur is black, and it's simple.” He smiled, gently petting Kuro and getting up to make himself some dinner.

When he cleaned up the last dish, he headed over to the couch and saw that Kuro was still laying there, he didn't protest or anything and just shrugged it off knowing that most cats are lazy. He headed off to his room and changed into his night wear, getting into bed he longingly stared at the ceiling, thinking about what other colors there are and wondering if he'll be able to know the true meaning of what color is. Sighing, he closed his eyes and sleep took him over.

The next morning, he felt something in his bed, looking over and noticed Kuro was asleep at the end of the bed curled up in a small ball. Mahiru smiled to him and gently reached over and petted his head, he softly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom and got ready for school. His school was getting ready for their annual cultural festival before they start their summer break, and he obviously did the work that the kids in his class didn't do. Simple no?, Mahiru decided to do the cooking and sewing jobs that the kids in class didn't know how to do them. School was going normally and nothing seemed to ring out to Mahiru with colors, he just wants to see what colors are like and get emotion out of it.

Parting ways with his friends at the end of the day, a thought came to mind, ‘What how Kuro was holding up today.’ Kuro hasn't crossed his mind since this morning when he saw him asleep in his bed. Entering his house he was hearing some sort of noise, mostly like from a game or phone. Mahiru mentally panicked and slowly made his way to the living and saw someone sitting on the couch playing on some sort of game device. He froze in place wondering what to do until the person turned around, and Mahiru noticed straight away strangers red eyes. He felt dazed and didn't want to look away from them

“W-Who the hell are you..?!” Mahiru yelled, snapping himself out of that trance he felt he was in. The stranger on the couch gave out a tired sigh and turned back to his game, eating the chip in his mouth.

“This is so troublesome…” He mumbled, continuing his game. Mahiru gave him an annoyed glare and walked over to the stranger.

“I would like a simple answer as to who you are, stranger…” He told him, seeing the stranger look up at him. There's those eyes again, the color red that just gave out in front of him, feeling that same trance as when he first saw them. What is it that makes this color so entrancing to him? He shook his head, “Sorry… but can you at least tell me who-” He was interrupted by a bell ringing, seeing the stranger hold up small bell around his neck. “It's Kuro…”

He froze, how can that be? Kuro was the name he gave the black cat he found. Then it hit him, Kuro was the black cat he picked up, he almost fell over from dizziness but he caught himself in time. Trying to gain balance again, he was wanting to ask him questions but it seems as if he didn't even have the energy to answer them. Mahiru just sighed and walked into the kitchen and get a cup of water, so much just happened in little time. He finished the water, feeling a bit better and headed back out to the living room seeing that the stranger was still on the couch but in a different position.

“Hey...Ku-,” before he could finished he noticed something that he hadn't noticed before, Kuro’s jacket was giving off a fainted color that Mahiru was trying figure out. He walked up behind Kuro on the couch and looked closer at his jacket. He was starting to notice color and he eyes was widening each second until the color came out to full effect. He was shocked and slowly reached out to his jacket, grabbing it, Kuro turned out a bit confused and saw Mahiru looking at his jacket with a surprised stare.

“What are you doing…?” He asked looking Mahiru was still holding and staring at his jacket until he smiled and looked up at Kuro, seeing light in his eyes Kuro widen his eyes and just stared at them.

“Kuro…! W-what color is this jacket..?!” Mahiru was just happy and was trying to figure out what to call it, he felt calm around the color and felt as if he wanted to see more of it. Kuro was stumped, wondering how to answer him, was he the first to see his jackets color? He was just staring at him, seeing how happy he was seeing a color for the first time.

“You can see colors…?” Was what came out of his mouth, Mahiru looked back to him with a small smile on his face, it was a looked that almost had him wanting to cry out of joy and sadness.

“It's honestly my second color that I'm seeing with my own eyes. Ever since my mom passed away after an accident, I was able to see a color that stuck with me till this day… Red seemed to pop out to me and not everyone is pleased with it. But this color…. It makes me feel calm and happy, something I don't want forced on me.” He had a sad look on his face, but he still had that smile, Kuro felt his hands shake a bit wanting to just turn around and hug him, but it what tiring to him. He was thinking about this, wanting to tell him what the color was but he also wanted him to figure it out on his own.

“It's a color that I love the most… and also black…. But, do you want to figure out colors on your own…?” He asked, keeping his tired look on Mahiru who was looking down at his jacket. He looked like he was figuring it out and was thinking really hard about it.

“‘Blue’.” Mahiru smiled, satisfied with his answer and looked up at Kuro was happiness and light in his eyes. He looked at him, Mahiru figured out the color on his own and he was completely right, but their different types of blue that he will have to learn as time goes on. Kuro turned around, facing him and Mahiru let go of his jacket and looked at Kuro with the same smile and eyes.

“Do you…. Want to see other colors..?” He knows it was a bit weird to ask but he felt like Mahiru should know what colors are and what emotions or feelings it gives to people. Mahiru deserves to see what colors mean and their names, he knows for a fact he would want to but he could also deny his question. Mahiru looked at him a bit surprised and he looks down and starts thinking about his question. His face lit up with a perfect answer.

“I very much do… I want to know what color gives people, I want to know what they mean, what makes them so rare in this world…. I want to feel genuinely happy seeing colors…. But I don't think there's such a pla-” Before he could finish, Kuro grabbed him on the shoulders and look straight into his eyes. “Mahiru, there is a place,... there's a place that has a ray of colors…. Colors that you give a bunch of names…. There is a place…. If you're willing to come with me to that place….” He finished, and saw the light in Mahiru’s eyes grow even brighter than before, he almost thought he saw tears coming, but just let it slide. “Are you willing to go with me…. to this place and see what colors truly mean…?” Kuro asked again and saw that Mahiru nodded a bit slowly and his smile grew wide.

“Yes..! I will, I definitely will!” Mahiru beamed in happiness and just straight hugged Kuro, who just froze from shock. He's hugging him, he's hugging him…! He was mentally freaking out, Mahiru let him go and stared at him. “When do we leave..?” that thought just crossed Kuro’s mind and he shook his head.

“We leave tomorrow…. But you won't be able to see your friends for a while…. You sure..?” Kuro was skeptical about it, Mahiru won't be able to be home for a few days or so depending on the travel and distance. Mahiru gave his question some thought and told him that he was willing to part ways with school for a few days. Kuro nodded and sat back on the couch.

Mahiru stood where he was, keeping the same on face. He walked over to Kuro and sat next to him, he grabbed his hand looked up at Kuro, who just leaned back shocked, “Thank you… Kuro, it means a lot that you are willingly letting me see colors…. This means a lot to me and I couldn't be anymore happier…. Just thank you.” He looked at Kuro with a smile that just radiates sunshine, he was to shocked and surprised to really say anything. Mahiru let go of his hand and headed to the kitchen to cook himself and Kuro some dinner, well even though he was a stranger he felt that he should at least give something in a small return to letting him go see a world of color. He saw Kuro from the kitchen, playing his game and eating chips, and something caught his attention again to him.

It seems that hair can have color too.   



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the comments on the first chapter, it really made me happy and I honestly just straight away made the second chapter!
> 
> This one is a little longer than the first, I was typing it out at school when I had free time. 
> 
> But anyways please enjoy~!

He woke up feeling this joy that he honestly hasn’t felt his whole life, this joy and curiousness is something that drives Mahiru out of his bed and running into the living almost tripping in the process. Kuro jolts himself from his slumber, seeing Mahiru standing in the middle of the living room hesitating a bit. He fixed himself and gave a nervous smile, “S-Sorry if I woke you up… Would you like some breakfast?” He quickly walked over to the kitchen, getting out the usual stuff he makes in the morning. Kuro watched him, he’s noticing the joy that’s shining in his eyes, excited to see a world that has color and being able to name them.

“Yeah…” He mumbled, enough for Mahiru to hear and hummed in response from the kitchen, since Kuro couldn’t go back to sleep, he grabbed his game and picked up the remote, turning on the TV to some sport channel that he found interesting. He turned on his game and continued where he left off yesterday, seeing as he played this game a million times it just had a big take on him. Mahiru finished up breakfast, cleaning up and pouring him and Kuro 2 glasses of orange juice, he heads over to where Kuro is and sets down the drinks in front of him and heads back to grab their plates. Kuro paused his game and set it aside, deciding to change the channel on the TV, gently taking the plate from Mahiru and starts eating.

“This is surprisingly good, Mahiru… How did you learn how to cook..?” He asked, turning his attention to Mahiru who looked back at him with a small smile. “Well, after my mom passed, my uncle took me in but he’s always away on business trips so he’s usually never home…. I just thought that I should just teach myself the basics of home economics, even though I have that class in school.”

Kuro was a bit taken back, but he understood what he meant, seeing as no adult that’s around much can teach you the basics. He looked back at the TV enjoying his breakfast, he can feel the love that Mahiru put in his dish, can feeling the joy and warmth that you feel when looking up at the sun shining down to the millions of people. Kuro didn’t want this feeling to fade away, he wanted to at least hold onto it and feeling the same love and warmth that Mahiru puts in his food. He hasn’t had this feeling in god knows how long, Kuro felt as if Mahiru was the sun himself and he was the darkness that just can’t seem to reach the light that he needs.

“Well, I’m heading to school to finish up a few things. Sad that I’ll be missing the cultural festival, really wanted to see the bright colors of the fireworks…” Mahiru chuckled a bit, getting up and taking his and Kuro’s empty plates and glasses. “But hey, I get to see a paradise of colors… Must be better than fireworks.” He smiled to himself, washing up the dishes, Kuro froze a bit on the couch. He didn’t know that Mahiru wanted to see the fireworks and its ray of colors, more surprised that people only see black and white fireworks rather than one made of colors. Kuro felt his face sweating, feeling a bit bad that he’s somewhat taking away this moment from Mahiru. He knows that Mahiru doesn’t really feel bad about it, but it hurts him knowing that he just accepted it just like that, he sighs and picks up his paused game and continues playing.

Finishing up the dishes, he quickly heads back into his room and gets changed into his school uniform. Seeing the time, he rushed out his room and grabbed his backpack, heading to the door to put on his shoes. “Kuro, I’ll back and after school we leave for the place right?” He asked from the front hallway, tying his shoes up. Kuro paused his game, looking over at Mahiru tying up the second shoe and turning over to meet his gaze. “Yes, but… Nevermind, I’ll tell you when you get back…” He saw him nod in agreement and made his way out the door before coming back a second later, letting Kuro know that there is some food for him to snack on and headed back out. Kuro unpaused his game, trying to focus but seeing as he’s failing terribly at it since he couldn’t defeat the boss that he has defeated countless of times. He turned off his game and leaned back on the couch, staring longingly at the ceiling above him.

Kuro thinks about the love warmth from earlier, he just can’t let that feeling go. He wants to grasp it, hold onto it and….protect it, not let anything take away this warmth that he hasn’t had since becoming what he is now. Wants to cherish it and give love back to it, doesn’t want anyone taking it away and giving him back the cold, hated darkness he was trapped in. Kuro thinks long and hard, leaning back up he figured out what the feeling was, Love, he knew it wasn’t anything else, not happiness, joy, excitement, but love that he felt was so hard to find in this colorless world that Mahiru sees every single day. Love that he yearns more of, wanting to just feel what it feels like, what it looks like. Kuro realized that love and the feeling of warmth are the same thing and he compares this feeling to the sun, Mahiru is the long lost sunlight that hid itself away until it wanted to come out at the right moment and time.

“‘Sunshine.’” Kuro mumbled the words that wanted to escape his mouth since he got this feeling that he can’t let go of. ‘Sunshine’ was the perfect name to give himself with these feelings, and he knew that's what he felt whenever Mahiru smiled that beautiful smile of his. Wonder if he'll see that smile of his everyday.

The end of the day rolls around and Mahiru managed to finish the task for his class. He told Koyuki and Ryusei that he won't make it to the festival since some family matters came up, he hated lying to them but he knew that they wouldn't want to leave to go see a paradise that has color. Mahiru waved his friends goodbye and quickly made his way back home, the adrenaline from the excitement and joy to see this place that he wanted to exist for so long. He wants to feel the emotions that the place gives off to him and probably the people who live there, experiencing a whole new world that he somehow feels attached too.

Eventually making his way into the complex, he made his way to his apartment. Upon entering, Mahiru noticed he didn't Kuro on the couch, but the familiar black cat that he picked up. He walked over to the couch and gently patted him on the head, “Kuro, I'm back from school. Do you want me to make you some dinner before we leave?” He smiled walking over to the kitchen to make something that will last their hunger for the travel at least. Kuro sighed turned back into his human form, walking to the kitchen to see Mahiru grabbing a pan to use to make something for them both.

“Um… Mahiru, are you…. Sure you want to go..? I mean… I don't want to take you unless you're… sure about going..” Kuro gave him a sort of worried and tired look while leaning on the doorframe in the kitchen, Mahiru looked at him and grabbed the food he wanted, turning back to Kuro. He walked up to him and cupped his face, “Kuro, I'm positive that I want to go. I want to see new things that this place can't provide me. I know that I won't be able to see my friends for quite a while, I told them that I won't be at school for a while. I'm taking this opportunity that is given to me, it's a wish now. To see colors that I want to see, can you grant my wish for me, Kuro?” He gave him that warm smile that he always gives him, while the light in his eyes that never leaves him.

His eyes widen in surprise, no words were coming to his mind or coming out of his mouth. Mahiru wishes to see color..? Kuro was sure that his legs wanted to give out from his words, he wanted to respond but he just couldn't find the words. Mahiru chuckled a bit let go of his face went back to cooking their dinner, keeping the smile on his face. Kuro touched his face where Mahiru’s hands were, that warm feeling came back and kicked him right in the face. He hid his face and walked back to the living room and sat on the couch, taking out his game and turning on the TV. Continued where he left off this morning, and ending up back in the same place where he can't concentrate, but he just plays to at least help a small bit.

Mahiru finishes up their dinner and heads back out with the food, handing his plate to him and sitting down next to him on the couch. It feels nice to have company now, eating breakfast and dinner with someone just makes Mahiru really happy and less lonely. He always felt lonely when he ate dinner by himself, seeing as his uncle was rarely home to have a nice meal with him after being away at work for so long. Having finally company with him makes it seem like miracle in his own way, a miracle he was been wanting since the accident. And he's so glad to have picked up Kuro and gain this company, he honestly thinks that it couldn't get any better than right now.

Finishing up his dinner, he placed his plate on the table in front of him and picked up his game and continued playing. Mahiru finished a little later, grabbing his plate and walking back to the kitchen to clean up. Kuro managed to finally pass the part he was stuck on, turning off his game and watching the rest of the show until Mahiru came back out and patted his shoulder. “You ready to head out, Kuro?” Was the question that made Kuro jump up from the couch and nod in response to the question. Mahiru smiled and headed to his room and quickly came back out, walking over to the front door and putting his shoes back on. Kuro put on his jacket and made his over to where Mahiru was, waiting for him to finish tying his shoe. He still had the lingering feeling of worry, and he doesn't know why.

“Alright, let's get going Kuro.” He turned around to face Kuro with the most brightest smile he could give him. He thought he was blinded by it but it wasn't as strong as actually staring at the sun in the sky, he nodded and opened the door letting Mahiru out first when he stopped in his tracks and stared at the apartment that won't have company in it for a while. Chuckling to himself, he looked away and head down to the entrance of the complex. Kuro sighed and slowly closed the door, hearing small creak sounds, he knew he wanted to do this and he will make sure Mahiru sees colors. The door fully closed, he walked down to where Mahiru was, and gave him a nod that they should head out of here.

Kuro and Mahiru make their way out of the complex, walking anywhere that leads them out of the city. Mahiru looked around and eyeing the small things that was giving out the 2 colors that he can see, laughing to himself seeing cars with actually colors, and also the small flowers that you can see from a distance. He honestly felt like a kid walking into a candy shop and seeing the different shapes and sizes of candy they would sell. Kuro would hear him behind him, thinking it's almost like babysitting an actually kid, there was nothing wrong with it though cause he felt warm around him whenever he laughs or smiles. Seeing the place, knowing that their going the right way, he turns around to tell Mahiru but he notices that he wasn't behind him. He sees him way behind, looking down at a bush full of roses and other small flowers. Kuro knows that he can't really see the other colors, not knowing why he stopped to look at them.

He walked back over to him, leaning down a bit behind Mahiru. “Why’d you stop to look at flowers…?” He asked, seeing how Mahiru gently touches them as if he's touching something very fragile that could break with a single touch. He happily sighs, “Just being able to know that flowers have color…. Makes me know that flowers have a sort of meaning just by their color…. Do black and white have meanings…?” He turned to Kuro, hoping to get some simple answer out of him, all he did was sigh and mumble, ‘can't deal’ under his breath. Mahiru could feel a angry pulse on his forehead, but he just shrugs it off and turns back to the flowers. Kuro turns back to Mahiru, kneeling at the same level as him, “To answer your question…. Yes they do have meaning. Probably not the meaning you’re thinking of but…. White means pure and Black….,” He starts to trail off, knowing full well what black means but he won’t go into full detail on it, “Black means darkness…. Come on, we have to keep going…” Kuro shakes his head and gets up, continuing the walk, Mahiru following behind him.

Mahiru felt as if Kuro tried to avoid telling him what black meant, but he was glad that he didn’t. Maybe some day, he’ll tell the other what he thinks the colors mean, be able to tell him how he feels and express himself more better. He knows that day will come, he’ll just simply wait for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He wants to tell Kuro what colors mean to him~
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll try to update as much as I possibly can so please be patient!
> 
> Thank you again and I'll see you next chapter!
> 
> ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Color is slowly coming to Mahiru and he will be able to see more as time goes on in the story.
> 
> Hope this chapter is decent, again my first, genuine story. My thought was to maybe make a separate tumblr account for this story and my short stories or maybe requests who knows~!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, and I'll see if I can continue the story, kudos are appreciated! See you next chapter!
> 
> ♡


End file.
